Shameless
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: S x S song fic. Squall and Seifer's feeling's for each other. Implied Yaoi. Reviews please! Part One in Songs of the Storm.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy 8. Nor do I own the rights to Shameless by Billy Joel or to I'm Henry the Eighth by Herman's Hermits.**

This is my first attempt at Yaoi and I hope you like it. If you do review me! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, while praises will be invited over for s'mores. This is from Squall and Seifer's POV'S.

**Shameless**

**Squall:**

I was well on my way to being drunk, something that I had been doing quite a lot of lately. Hyne, how I hated the Bitch who was now my wife! At one time I thought I loved her as much, if not more than, I now despised and hated the very ground she walked on. She had come back to Garden three days after we had a huge fight. She was apologetic and me- fool that I was and still am- forgave her.

We had a knock down drag out brawl. I had been struggling with my own demons for such a long time. My demons being the fact that the one person, whom I wished to have children with, hated me as much as I loved him, and then to find out the one thing that I truly wanted out of life I could never have. For as long as I could remember I wanted to be a father, then to be told that it would never happen, it crushed me.

When I told Rinoa about this fact she had looked at me and sneered, "Well that just proves it Squall, you will never be half the man that Seifer is."

I came very damn close to hitting her, but had stayed my hand, and instead said, "If you really loved me Rinoa it shouldn't matter if I can give you children or not." Then suggested that we could adopt.

Yeah, that had really worked, she raised that little nose up in the air, sniffed and said, "As if! I won't raise someone else's mistake."

"Is that how you see me Rinoa, as a mistake?" I was hurt and angry, and it came across when I snarled, "The only mistake I ever made was getting with a frigid bitch like you!"

She had run out of my double sized room at Garden, saying something like she couldn't believe that I had said that.

Now here it was five months later and I was married to her. Not because I wanted to be, but because the conniving bitch had forced me into it. It seems that night that she had stormed out of my room she had met someone else, had fucked him and had gotten pregnant.

When she told me, I cruelly threw her own words back in her face, "What do you want me to do about it? I won't raise someone else's mistake."

Her brown eyes that I had found so beautiful at one time turned black and calculating like a snake. "You are going to marry me Squall Leonhart. Otherwise I will tell the whole world about your little secret. What do you think people are going to say when they find out that their fucking hero is only half a man?" So, I had married her, to keep her silence and to keep my pride. She had her room and I had mine, the living arrangement suited me fine.

My darling wife was really showing off the fact that she was pregnant. We had yet another fight and this time it was me that had stomped out of our apartment at Garden. I knew that she was contrite because she called after me, "Squall, I'm sorry. Don't leave I love you."

The thought of my rival's name burned like acid in my brain. The Bitch, which was what I referred to her as now, had flung the name Seifer Almasy at me and said that he was her baby's father.

I downed a double shot of whisky and signaled the bartender to bring me another. Picking up the pack of cigarettes that lay in front of me I put one in my mouth lite it and inhaled the soothing smoke into my lungs. I grimaced as I exhaled the blue gray smoke into the room. Here I was Mr. Health Nut, drinking and smoking. I used to be so fucking meticulously anal-retentive about anything I put into my body.

I know that my wolfish grin flashed in the dimly lite room, as I thought, "Well almost anything."

I had started smoking and drinking while The Bitch and I were on our honeymoon. Yeah some honeymoon. It turned out to be the vacation from hell. I smiled again. There had been a couple of things that I had really enjoyed. One was the fact that even though I had warned her about not staying out in the sun for too long, The Bitch hadn't listened and wound up getting the worst sunburn that the hotel physician had ever seen. I got tired of her whining and had rented another room.

I had seen how some of the other guests had looked at me, both male and female. I'm not trying to sound vain or anything, but I know I'm a nicely put together young man. My hair is the color of rich dark chocolate and my eyes are an unusual shade of silver blue. My lower lip is just a little fuller then my upper one and I know it gives me a sexy pouty look. My skin is creamy white and still as smooth as the day I was born. I'm a little on the lean side but that doesn't mean that I can't hold my own in a fight, after all hadn't I killed Ultimecia?

Our honeymoon was the first time I was unfaithful to The Bitch, but it wouldn't be the last. The guy I took back to my room wasn't the usual type that I was interested in, but I needed release and he had filled that order quite nicely.

"When did you start doing that Leonhart?"

**Seifer:**

When I walked into The Fire Cavern, Balamb's newest hot spot the last person in the world I had expected to see was Squall Leonhart. One time friend, some time rival, and now ex-lover. But there he was sitting at the bar drinking and, holy shit, he was smoking!

One of the last times I had seen him he had been lecturing me about not smoking, how it was bad for my health. When he looked up at me with those amazing eyes of his and told me that he loved me and wanted to keep me around for a long time, I decided to quit right then and there. Then all that shit happened with Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia, and I had tried to kill him. Oh yeah, mustn't forget Rinoa. She had really played me as a sucker.

But I digress, I would have done anything for him, my love for him ran that deep. I would have sold my soul to the devil just for a smile on that oh-so-fucking-sexy mouth. We had gotten into an argument over the fact that he had danced with Rinoa at that goddamned celebration dance. I was so fucking jealous that it wasn't me that he was dancing with. I admit now that it was stupid. I also remember that I had hurt him. I remember those amazing silver blue eyes filling with tears and him trying to apologize for whatever it was that he had done to make me so angry or for what he had done to hurt me. I remember in minute detail that I told him that I had only used him for sex and that he was the worst piece of ass I ever had.

The tears that had started falling down his baby smooth checks stopped instantly and he had whispered in a small hurt voice, "Really!"

I was even crueler in my answer. "Yeah really, the only way I could get it up for you was by pretending you were a girl. And just looking at you, believe me babe it wasn't too hard to do. Fujin looks and acts more like a man then you do.

He pulled the silver band that he wore on his left pinky off. It was the ring I had given him on our three-month anniversary and placed it on the desk, and slowly walked out of the door and out of my life. His voice was as broken as he was, when he murmured, "Goodbye Seifer." I wouldn't see him again until I was Edea's Knight, and he had tried to assassinate her. I fought him and he was winning, until Edea threw that ice javelin through his chest.

I was there when he regained consciousness and I helped to torture him. The entire time I was doing it I was thinking about more pleasurable things that I could do to him to make his body shudder other then sending bolt after bolt of electricity into it.

There was so much shit that had happened between us. The last I heard he was married to Rinoa. I saw her once about six months ago, she was leaving Garden and she was in a hurry. I had been visiting an uh…acquaintance of mine who's girlfriend got home earlier then expected. I had jumped out of the bedroom window leaving my trench coat behind and was hitching back to Balamb, when she pulled over and asked if I needed a ride.

There was history there for us too, I had met her the summer I turned 17 and had thought she was really pretty. Granted she wasn't nearly as exquisite as my Squall, we had a very, very, brief summer fling, and no I didn't have sex with her at that time, but I did kiss her a couple of times. But her lips were always cold and unyielding, not warm and soft like my Squall's.

So I got into the car beside her and saw that she had been crying. I wasn't concerned about her, I'm much to selfish for that, I was more interested in knowing if perhaps she and Squall had split, so I could go back and try to mend what I had broken. I wanted him back goddamn it. I had lied to him when I said he was the worst piece of ass I ever had, and I had to pretend that he was a girl so I could get it up. The truth was I have never had better then him. Then there was the fact that I was in love with him and hoped that he still loved me.

I was startled when Rinoa stopped the car and climbed over into my lap and started crying. I had wanted to push her away, but then I caught it, the warm musky smell that was Squall. I smelled it on her and got an immediate hard on. When she told me that she wanted me to make love to her, the only thought that went through my head - the one attached to my shoulders not the one that did my thinking when I had been around my Squall - was at least I can smell him on you. And maybe just maybe if I do fuck you I can ease the ache in my groin that has been there since I had first made love with my Squall, when he was 13 and I was 14.

I told her to find a hotel and she did, boy was I ever mistaken, it didn't help ease the ache, it only made it worse. People can say what they want about Squall being the Ice Prince or Leonhartless, but believe me, that boy is pure fire. So I was disappointed when Rinoa just lay there under me and didn't respond. I came close to going soft several times, but I would catch that subtle smell of him that clung to her and once again rise to the occasion.

When I woke up the next morning she was gone. All she had left me was a note saying that she loved me. As I lay there on those cold white standard hotel issue sheets I thought about the difference between her and Squall and I tumbled backward in time to when I took his virginity and he had taken mine.

_**The Past:**_

_It was spring break at beautiful Balamb Garden and the SeeD's and future SeeD's were letting off steam, winter was three months behind them and summer was a long agonizing three months ahead. During this two-week span of time most rules could be ignored._

_A group of cadets were sitting out on the quad when someone had gotten the brilliant idea to play Truth or Dare. Zell spun the bottle and it had wound up pointing to Seifer._

"_Okay Almasy, truth or dare?" Zell had said._

_For some reason only known to Hyne, that was the seventh time in as many spins that the bottle had ended up pointing at him and he had chosen truth up that point. He made the quick decision to say, "Dare." Since so far nothing too risqué had been required of those that had chosen it. He had laughed along with everyone else when Squall Leonhart had been dared to sing, 'I'm a little teapot.' Especially since he had mischievously changed the words so instead of it being the usual way he had got up and sang:_

_I'm a little teapot short and stout_

_Here is my handle- (putting a hand on his hip)_

_Here is my- (instead of forming the spout with his other arm he put the hand on his hip)_

_He blew a frustrated breath out blowing the errant lock of hair that hung down in his eyes up and out of the way, but it fell right back down, giving him a rakish look even at tender unsullied age of 13._

_He started to sing yet again and once again it came out the same as before. "Oh come off it Leonhart, you're showboating." Seifer growled._

_Squall stuck his little pink tongue out at the older boy, and tried once again._

_I'm a little teapot short and stout_

_Here is my handle- (once again the hand on the hip)_

_Here is my- (as before his other hand on his hip)_

_Ah! Fuck it! I'm a sugar dish!_

_And sat down a smug little smile on his mouth and a gleam of amusement shining in his eyes._

_So when Seifer chose dare he was expecting something really silly like that, so he as well as everyone else was surprised when Zell dared him to kiss Squall._

"_What?" He questioned._

"_I said that I dare you to kiss Squall." Zell repeated. "Or do you want everyone to think that you're a chicken" He smirked then started making clucking noises soon to be joined by everyone else. Everyone that is except for Squall, who looked as uncomfortable as, Seifer felt._

"_I'm not a fucking chicken." Seifer snarled and rose to his feet he stomped over to where Squall was sitting yanked him to his feet and kissed him._

_When lips met, it felt to both boys like a volcano was consuming them. Seifer's tongue invaded the virgin recess of Squall's mouth and found that he was indeed a sugar dish. His mouth was as sweet as candy but not as fattening. _

_Squall tentatively stroked Seifer's tongue with his own, this was his first kiss, and Sweet Hyne Seifer tasted so good, his tongue tasted spicy and his lips were hot and demanding._

_Wave after wave of pleasure slammed into them. Seifer broke the kiss and stared down into Squall's eyes that had turned even darker due to the unexpected emotions that had washed over him. _

_Squall looked up into Seifer's aqua eyes and saw that the older boy was just as effected by the kiss as he had been. Both were finding it difficult to breathe normally._

_As soon as Seifer had released him and he had got his breathing back under control he had quickly sit back down, not wanting anyone to see how Seifer's kiss had effected him. The game ended soon after that, with everyone departing, everyone except for Squall and Seifer. Squall rose from where he had been sitting. He was rock hard and was a little embarrassed over the fact. His erection still hadn't gone completely down and he hoped it wasn't as noticeable. When he walked by Seifer he was stopped when the older boy leapt to his feet and stood over him._

_Seifer was having the same problem that Squall was, only his erection hadn't gone down in fact he had grown even harder just staring at Squall who had been sitting across the circle from him fidgeting slightly. _

_He ran his fingers down Squall's soft smooth cheek and whispered, "Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are?"_

_Squall smiled up at him and answered, "Not as gorgeous as you."_

_Seifer was uneasy, he wanted to kiss Squall again and this time not because he was dared to, but because he actually wanted to. He wanted to carry Squall back to his private room, strip off his clothes and kiss every inch of his body. He had seen Squall in the locker room and had tried not to look at him but there were times that he found it difficult to tear his eyes of that lean hard body that was just beginning to develop muscle. There was another part of Squall that had already developed and it was impressive, for someone who was as short of stature as he was. Seifer shook himself trying to chase away that thought, wondering how big Squall would actually get when he wrapped his lips around his cock. He wanted Squall Leonhart and in his heart he knew that it would be more then just a casual fling. When he was around Squall he felt complete. "Can I kiss you again?"_

_The question startled Squall, he was attracted to Seifer Almasy, had been since puberty hit last year. Like Seifer, who had watched him in the locker room, he had also done his share of voyeurism, watching the taller more muscular boy through lowered lashes. God he was so hot. He knew that Seifer was big; he was big even when he wasn't hard. In that secret place in his mind, the place that only opened up at night in the middle of wet dreams he wondered how big Seifer would be once he was fully aroused. He now knew what Seifer's mouth tasted like, all hot and spicy and he wondered if his cock tasted just as good._

_Squall smiled up at Seifer and whispered softly, "Yes, but could we find a more private place for the next one." Then he lowered his lashes and blushed a rosy pink. "I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time Seifer. I just wasn't expecting it to be in public."_

_Seifer had felt the same way, which was why he had stalled about kissing Squall in front of so many other people. Damning the consequences he drew Squall into his arms and lifted his head up to meet his gaze. "Let's go to my room." _

_They were almost inseparable for the next four years, waiting until after bed check to sneak out and into the others room and into waiting arms. _

**Seifer:**

After I got up from the hotel bed I went into the bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. I could no longer smell my Squall. Only the smell of the disgusting perfume Rinoa always wore lingered. Did I have regrets about sleeping with her? Yes I did, but like I said before, I'm a selfish bastard and the regrets along with the soap bubbles washed down the drain.

I have other regrets and those unfortunately no amount of soap in the world will wash away. During the time that Squall and I were together I wasn't entirely faithful to him, even though I knew that he was to me. When I would go and visit my foster family during breaks I nailed anything that didn't move fast enough. It wasn't my fault, Squall Leonhart had built a fire in my cock and it needed constant quenching, and no amount of jacking off would do it.

So I'd screw around on him and then when I'd see him again I'd feel like a real prick so I'd tell him what I did. His response was always the same; he'd take me in hand and help give me a nice long hot shower, washing away my indiscretions. He'd forgive me for it and ask if I used a condom. I always did. He was the only one that I was flesh to flesh with. That was until I screwed Rinoa.

So when I walked into The Fire Cavern and saw that oh-so-familiar leather jacket clad back I was elated, but also slightly irritated what in the hell could have happened to make my Squall start drinking and smoking? So I asked, "When did you start doing that Leonhart?"

**Squall:**

I turned at the voice and saw my ex-lover. Even though I was half drunk I still had amazing dexterity, and leapt from the barstool, landing squarely in the middle of his chest, and knocking him to the floor.

"Do you hate me that much?" I snarled down at the blond man who was pinned to the ground under me. All the feelings I had for him in the past washed over me, feelings that had never gone away. He was my Seifer and even though he had turned my heart into a wasteland I still loved him and would until my dying day. I continued, "Did I mean so little to you?"

The words that he had thrown at me slammed me in the chest, and they hurt just as badly today as when he said them two years ago, _"I only used you for sex and you were the worst piece of ass I ever had. I could only get hard thinking about girls."_ I squeezed my eyes shut, damning the moisture that was growing there.

Before I could rise, Seifer quickly reversed our positions and had me under him, a place that I had always loved being.

**Together: **Squall is in itilics from here on out.

I brushed my fingers lightly down my Squall's face. Feeling for the first time in two years how soft his skin was.

_I tried bucking Seifer off my chest, but he was always bigger and stronger then I was and he outweighed me by a good 30 pounds. "Get your fucking hands off me." I hissed._

I laughed trying to ease the mood, "Hey you're the one that just jumped my bones."

_The son of a bitch was laughing at me, "What do you want Almasy?"_

I realized to late that my laughter didn't have the desired effect. It hadn't lightened the mood and if anything it had pissed him off even more. "To ask when you took up the nice little habit of getting drunk and smoking. Weren't you the one who used to tell me how bad it was for me?"

_"Oh let's see here? About five months ago was when I started, I had to do something to keep from killing that bitch wife of mine. Now get the fuck off of me." I growled softly at him._

I didn't move I was too busy being intrigued by why he wanted to kill Rinoa. I still had some friends at Garden who kept me informed about what was going on. The main gossip was how cute Squall and Rinoa looked together, and how in love they were. Gag me with a Gunblade! "So what did the little wifeypoo do to you Squall?"

_I hissed up at him, "You know exactly what she did to me you fucking bastard."_

I was really confused, how could I know what she had done to him, unless Rinoa had opened her big fat stupid mouth. She never was too bright. I leapt off of his chest and reaching down grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "We need to talk." I said to him.

_"I have nothing to say to you, except I hope you die a slow agonizingly painful death." I spat and hauled off and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. Hearing the slight woof of pain actually pleased me a little bit. Pleased? Yes. Appeased? No._

"That is it Sugar Dish." I picked him up flung him over my shoulder and stomped out of the bar. Sugar Dish was the nickname I had for him. It was the first thing I had called him after we had made love with each other the first time that long ago spring day. Telling him that yes indeed he was a sugar dish. But he was my sugar dish and no one else could dip his spoon in him but me.

I threw him into the front seat of my car and slammed the door. But by the time I got to the driver's side the little shit was already out the passenger door and was at a dead run down the street. "Goddamn it." I swore and took off after him. Yeah my Squall could run, he was only 5'8" but most of that was leg. I ran after him having longer legs than his. I quickly caught up with him picked him and flung him over my shoulder once again. This time he started to struggle but stopped when my hand made contact with his tight little ass. "That is enough." I carried him back to my car put him back in the front seat and took the handcuffs that I had out of the glove compartment and handcuffed him to the steering wheel. He wasn't going anywhere.

_I was well passed the point of being pissed off. Twice in one night I had been thrown over his broad shoulder. A shoulder along with his other one that I used to love running my fingers up and down. I couldn't believe it he had handcuffed me to the steering wheel. When he slid into the driver's seat I let him have it. "Let me out of these fucking things this instant Almasy."_

"Not until you and I have talked." I responded.

_"I'm not interested in anything you have to say to me Seifer." I shouted at him._

"Well your going to sit there and listen." I shouted right back.

_"That's what you think. I am so not listening to you. This is me not listening to you!" I snarled and started to sing very loud and very off key, which I knew annoyed the hell out of him, considering he always used to tell me how beautiful and sultry my voice was._

_"I'm Henry the Eighth I am_

_Henry the Eighth I am, I am…_

_But I was quickly and efficiently silenced when he grabbed me by the jacket and mashed his mouth down on mine. Bruising my lips with his kiss. I was slammed against the rocks of passion when his tongue forced my teeth open to except it and stroked against my own. Sweet Hyne I had forgotten how good his mouth felt on mine. And much to my chagrin I didn't want him to stop._

I broke the kiss, my breathing shallow, "You know I hate that fucking song."

_"Yes, and that's why I chose it." I gasped out. Before I could stop them the tears that I had held in check started pouring from my eyes and down my cheeks. I turned my face to the window angry with myself over the fact that I let him see me cry yet again. "Why did you do it Seifer? Was it another jab at me? Wasn't telling me that I was a lousy lay hurtful enough? Wasn't telling me that the only way you could get a hard on was by pretending I was a girl sufficient?" I managed to get out past the lump in my throat._

I reached out a hand and stroked the back of his head, enjoying again the silkiness of those dark brown locks. I was feeling really sick to my stomach, in my anger and jealousy I had hurt him. I had seen the desolation in his eyes, his eyes that at one time had been so full of life but were now hollow and even through his tears I could see that they had lost their sparkle. What could I possibly tell him to make it better? 'I'm sorry' just wouldn't cut it and was just too much of a cookie cutter apology. "Squall, would you look at me?" I asked.

He shook his head in a defiant no, "Squall, would you please look at me?" I pleaded.

_When Seifer asked me to turn around there was no way in hell that I would have done it, but when he asked again, a note of pleading came through in his voice, so I turned to face him. Besides it was getting damn uncomfortable sitting with my arms twisted around my side since I was still handcuffed to the steering wheel._

I reached my hand out and gently brushed away the tears that were still streaming down his cheeks. I said softly, "Words can never tell you how very sorry I am for hurting you Sugar Dish." Then continued just as softly, "I need to explain to you about Rinoa."

_"What's to explain Seifer? You fucked her, got her pregnant and now I'm trapped with that conniving bitch."_

Hearing that Rinoa was pregnant was the last thing that I expected for him to say, so the disbelief that I was feeling must have come out in my voice, "Pregnant? How do you know it's mine Squall? She is your wife."

_"Because I never fucked her!" I shouted at him, then continued with as just as much venom, "But you did! Why am I not surprised? You certainly screwed around on me enough while we were together."_

"Wait just a goddamned minute! If you never fucked her, then why did you marry her Squall?"

_"Because that cow-eyed bitch blackmailed me into it!" I was still angry and I let him have it, all the anger and hatred that had been eating me alive since I was 17. "It wouldn't have mattered if I would have fucked her or not, I couldn't get her pregnant, since I'm sterile." I glared at him, "We got in a real big fight and she left, obviously fucked you and got pregnant. Then told me that if I didn't marry her that she would tell the world my secret. I have my pride Seifer." I finished passionately._

I reached out to stroke down his face again and he tried to pull away from me again but his range of motion was limited thanks to the handcuffs. I managed to touch him again, reveling in the softness of his skin. "Squall, please let me explain to you why I fucked her…"

_"I already know why you did it Seifer." I interrupted him._

"You don't know shit Sugar Dish!" I snapped at him starting to get really angry with him for not giving me a chance to explain.

_"Would you stop calling me that?"_

"No, Squall, I won't stop calling you Sugar Dish, because that's what you are. You're my little Sugar Dish." I smirked.

_He was so damn frustrating at times. Fine if he wanted to annoy me by calling me Sugar Dish I could be just as annoying so I started to scream at him, "I'm Henry the Eighth I am, Henry the Eighth I am…."_

I grabbed Squall by the shirtfront and dragged him up against my chest, "You know I hate that fucking song, and you sing it just to provoke me!" I husked out at him right before I pressed my lips against his again. Thrusting my tongue into his mouth and teased the roof of his mouth and stroked his tongue with my own. Breaking away I murmured, "Umm, my Sugar Dish. Now will you shut up for about five seconds so I can talk."

_Goddamn him anyway, I was hopelessly addicted to his kisses and had been since that oh-so-long-ago day when Zell had dared him to kiss me. I debated with myself; I guess I did owe him a chance to tell me why he did it. "Alright go ahead."_

"I was at a friends house and his girlfriend came home early. I jumped out the window leaving my trench coat behind. I was hitching back to Balamb and it started to rain. Rinoa stopped and picked me up. She started to cry and I really didn't give two shits and a giggle why, until she told me that you two had fought." I paused and looked at him, and not able to resist touching him again I reached out and pushed his hair off his forehead. Then continued, "I was ecstatic, the only thing that went through my mind was wondering how quickly I could get back to Garden and try to mend how badly I had broken you. Before I knew what was happening she had flung herself in my lap and begged me to make love to her. I swear to you Squall, there would have been no way in hell I would have even considered it if I hadn't smelled you on her."

_"What?"_

"That musky smell of you, I smelled it on her. Even over that insect repellant that she calls perfume. I smelled you on her Squall. Hell yeah I got hard. I didn't want her Squall, I wanted you. And since I didn't think I would ever have you again, the only thing that went through my mind was at least I could smell you on her and I could pretend for just a little while that we were together again. I had trouble staying hard, but then I'd smell you again. Answer a question for me Squall, if you never fucked her why did she smell like you?"

_"Probably because she was wearing one of my shirts and my cologne." I answered him. "She thought it was cute, but it annoyed the hell out of me considering it seemed like I could never get her stench out of my things." I gazed into those amazing aqua eyes, I needed to know, and even if it finished breaking me I needed to know. The tears that had stopped filled my eyes again. Yeah I had my pride, but never where he was concerned. I lowered my head and whispered, "Did you really mean it?"_

"Mean what?" I asked him I had seen the tears fill his eyes again.

_"Could you take the handcuffs off me, there really starting to hurt."_

I took the key from the ashtray and unlocked the cuffs and frowned when I saw that his creamy wrists were chaffed. "Mean what?" I repeated, and started to gently rub the reddened skin on his wrist.

_"Was I really the lousiest lay you ever had? Did you really have to think about girls?" I steeled myself for the answer I knew was coming._

"You idiot. You're the best Squall. Weren't you listening? It was because I smelled you on her! It's you that I wanted, you that I've always wanted. I was angry at that stupid dance, I was angry and I was jealous, jealous over the fact that she was dancing with you when I wanted it to be me. So what do I do -idiot that I am- I wanted to hurt you so I said all those cruel things to you." I grabbed him by the shoulders and lightly shook him, "I love you Squall Leonhart, my Squall, my Sugar Dish. I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you." I swung my head around so he couldn't see the tears that were forming in my own eyes.

_I leaned forward and put my arms around his shoulders and breathed against the back of his neck "I never stopped loving you Seifer Almasy, my Seifer, my Tablespoon."_

I snapped my head back so quickly I inadvertently clocked him in the head with my own.

"Son of a bitch." We both swore.

I grasped his angel soft chin in my hand and whispered against his mouth, "I thought you had forgotten."

_It was my turn to be the aggressor. I fisted my hand in the back of his hair and kissed him. Kissed him like it was our first time, but not our last. Pulling reluctantly away from the spicy hotness of his mouth, I answered the same way I had so many years before, "What else would you dip in a sugar dish?" And laughed softly against his mouth, then sobering I continued, "What now?"_

I drew his mouth back to mine for a long drawn out kiss. When we parted I answered, "Now we go back to my place and we make love with each other for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow, as for the day after that I think I'll let you sleep. At least for a day then you are going to be mine Squall Leonhart, mine and mine alone. You built a fire in me Squall, a fire that only you can quench." And that is just what we did.

**The Future:**

_"I'm going to cheerfully murder that bitch." Squall yelled at me as he pounded through the door of our apartment._

I rose from my chair and went and put my arms around him, "What's wrong now, Sugar Dish?"

_"That conniving whore is pregnant again and guess who the daddy is this time?" I was seething. There were times that I really missed smoking and now was one of them. I was still married unfortunately, The Bitch refused to give me a divorce. Then there was Nicky to consider, Nicky Seifer's son who was the spitting image of his father. Rinoa had some misconception that I couldn't get close to him. I loved that little boy. He was so much like my Tablespoon. Rinoa wasn't aware that I had taken Nicky with me on several occasions when I had gone and visited Seifer. I felt he had every right to meet his biological father and Seifer had agreed. He was such a smart little boy, he knew that I wasn't his father but it didn't bother him or me considering he called me Poppy and Seifer Daddy._

"Who?" I asked him rubbing his shoulders to relieve some of the stress he carried there.

_"Retard number one." I hissed, "Fucking you I can understand since you are so goddamned sexy. But Zone?"_

"Zone? As in 'has never heard of soap, deodorant and a toothbrush' Zone?" I replied as I deftly removed his leather jacket and pulled the tank top over his head and was continuing to run my fingers up and down my sweet little Sugar Dish's back.

_"One in the same. Like it or not she will give me a divorce this time." I looked up at my lover, my Tablespoon and smiled. Reaching up I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him. "Umm, I was so angry when I walked through the door I forgot to greet you properly."_

"How are you going to tell her?" I asked softly against his mouth.

_I know the look that crossed my face was sinister, "I have it all planned out. You don't mind going to The Fire Cavern tonight do you?" I asked him before we kissed again._

"Are you singing again?"

_"Um-hum." I replied to Seifer's question._

"So what do plan on singing?" I asked him, I was pleased that my Sugar Dish was doing something he so thoroughly enjoyed. Sometimes he needed to unwind and the house band at the Cavern lets him come up on stage and sing with them. At first they were reluctant, but when my Squall proved he could sing they allowed him too on certain special occasions. It looked like tonight was going to be a special occasion.

_"Oh, I don't know yet, maybe your favorite song." I smiled up at my Seifer and I knew the mischief was flashing in my eyes. I opened my mouth and started to sing, "I'm Henry the mmmph." I was cut short when he plunged his tongue into my mouth and then his hard hand smacked my ass._

"You do that on purpose don't you?" I growled into his mouth. We had been together for five years now, and I loved him more today then when we had our reunion. The first night we were back together I removed my necklace opened the hidden compartment on it and removed that silver band. Taking his hand in mine I slid it back down his pinky. He hasn't removed it since. Even though he removed his wedding ring as we drove to my apartment and chucked it out the window of the car.

I was faithful to him now, finally realizing that no matter how much I screwed around that nobody would ever satisfy me as much as my Sugar Dish. We spent almost every night together, but there were some that he just couldn't get away from business at Garden. It was more then just sex with him; although I do admit the first year we were back together we fucked like minks.

_"Maybe" I replied, then we started to get ready to go out for the evening, even though it was only a little after 12:00, I knew that once I saw Seifer naked all my brain cells would go on vacation and leave me behind. I was right as soon as he stripped off his shirt I jumped him and tackled him to the floor._

I knew the effect I had on Squall, because he had the same one on me. He was so fucking gorgeous and I loved the fact that he was completely hairless except for his eyebrows, eyelashes and those rich dark chocolate locks. He waxed every four to six weeks since he knew how much I liked him smooth. His skin is ultra soft and I loved how it felt under my hands and mouth while I am making love with him. I wasn't surprised when he tackled me to the floor after I had taken my shirt off. The rest of the afternoon was spent with us either making love or just cuddling.

When we arrived at The Fire Cavern, I was actually surprised to see several people that I knew from Garden even The Bitch Cow, which is how I referred to her now. She was making Squall's life miserable and I wanted to kill her as badly if not more then he did.

_I walked up on the stage and picked took the microphone out of it's stand. The audience fell silent, it was rare that I actually sang with the band and the place was usually packed when word hit the street that I was. Tonight was no exception. Tonight The Bitch would know that our farce of a marriage was over. What she didn't know was at this time was that I had made arrangements to have her shit packed and sent to Zone's, and if she tried to set one foot in Balamb Garden again the guards who now patrolled the place were ordered to shoot her on sight. What she also didn't know was that I had sent Nicky to my father's in Esthar so he would be safe while I was getting rid of her._

_I came in for lunch one day and he ran up to me and hugged my leg looking down I saw the confusion written on his innocent face. It shattered my heart when he asked me what inconvenience meant or as close as he could come. But I knew what he meant, he said that mommy had said that he was her little inconvenience. There was no way that I was going to let her keep her hands on him, I had plenty of people who would say that she had been unfaithful to me and Dr Kadowaki had already written a letter to state that Rinoa was certifiably insane. My Seifer was right about her, she wasn't very bright and looking into her eyes was like looking into a bovine's. There just wasn't anything there._

_"This song goes out to someone who is very special to me. Someone whom I love very, very, much."_

I sat there as my Squall made his dedication and I saw The Bitch Cow actually perk up, was she really that stupid. I started to feel the tension building behind my eyes but it melted away as my Sugar Dish's sultry husky voice wrapped sinuously around me.

_Shameless:_

_Lyrics removed :(_

_The song abruptly ended when I dropped the microphone to the stage, sauntered off and over to the table where Rinoa was sitting. The stupid look of adoration on her face changed to one of just plain stupid when I threw the divorce papers in her dumb cow's face. I continued over to where my Seifer was sitting, yanking him out of his chair I kissed him long and deep, and husked out "Let's go home."_

**Fin…**

**(A/N: A special thanks goes out to my Beta Zen. Who is sometimes my Seifer, sometimes my Squall, and sometimes my sanity. You are awesome!)**


End file.
